Why?
by Dark Destiny
Summary: .....
1. .......

Ok, I just had to write this. I live in Long Island, New York. This is based  
on my real life experience. I don't know if I will finish this; I don't know  
if I want to. At this point spelling and grammar go out the window. I always  
believed that the city in IZ was NYC.  
  
It was lunch, and Dib sat like he always did, next to Gaz. He looked out the window at  
the sky. It was so clear and blue. He wished he could be outside. He half listened as some  
kids passed talking about a one-person plane crashing into a building. "No casualties"  
went in and out of his brain, and he sighed. The bell rang and he slugged his back pack  
over his shoulder. He rubbed the other shoulder. It was sore from his latest attempt to  
kill/capture Zim. As he walked into the class he looked at Ms. Bitters. Something was  
wrong. Very, very wrong. He sat down and stared at her. She had a look of disbelief on  
her face. As if one of her predictions had come true, and they were all doomed.  
  
As the other students filed in and sat down, Ms. Bitters turned and faced  
the class.   
"Today is a dark day. Any one know why?"  
Dib grew stiff. In his mind, red flags went up. He said to himself "Could it  
be about that plane..?" Mrs. Bitters went on. "Today, at around 8:00, a hijacked passenger  
plane crashed into the World Trade Center,"  
Silence filled the classroom. Dib's heart turned to stone.   
"Fifteen minutes later, another plane crashed into the other tower. About 30 minutes later,  
the first tower collapsed."  
Dibs heart dropped to his feet, and he became paler than ever.  
"Shortly after, the second tower fell."  
  
Dibs mind raced and his head began to spin. Around 8? That was 5 hours  
ago... he would never drive past them again... Dad worked in the city... no  
more tall towers... Is dad OK? Why didn't they let us know earlier?  
Time seemed to whirl past, and then the bell rang. Kids were laughing. How?  
He would never laugh again. Zim said something, but Dib didn't hear. He just ran. He  
reached the side walk, and there stood Gaz. Something shimmered in the  
perfect sunlight on her face.  
A tear? Was Gaz...? The tear glistened and fell off her shadowed face. She  
turned, and ran to him, hugging him, like he was the only real thing in this twisted world.  
He hugged her back.  
  
She sobbed into his shoulder "D-d-dads okay, but all th-those people..."  
He hugged her tighter in silent agreement. The joy that his father was alive  
dimmed and was extinguished in the horror of all the lives that had passed.  
  
He wondered to himself... "Why bother to stop Zim? We are already conquering  
ourselves." 


	2. shrine

I have decided to make this story into a shrine for the tragedy. It still affects me and will  
affect us all for a long time. By making this maybe I can let go of the tears that seem to  
want to fall. Maybe this will ease my pain. maybe.. maybe.... maybe....  
This song seems to be made for this crisis and I could not think of a single way to  
improve it. Read it slowly and carefully it shows how I and others feel.   
Artist:Jewel  
Album:spirit  
Title:Hands  
  
If I could tell the world just one thing  
It would be that we're all ok  
  
And not to worry because worry is wasteful  
and useless in times like these  
  
I will not be made useless  
I won't be idled with despair  
I will gather myself around my faith  
for light does the darkness most fear  
  
My hands are small, I know,  
but they're not yours they are my own  
but they're not yours they are my own  
and I am never broken  
  
Poverty stole your golden shoes  
but it didn't steal your laughter  
And heartache came to visit me  
but I knew it wasn't ever after  
  
We will fight, not out of spite  
for someone must stand up for what's right  
cause where there's a man who has no voice  
there ours shall go singing  
  
In the end only kindness matters  
In the end only kindness matters  
  
I will get down on my knees and I will pray  
  
I will get down on my knees and I will pray  
  
I will get down on my knees and I will pray  
  
My hands are small, I know,  
but they're not yours they are my own  
but they're not yours they are my own  
and I am never broken  
  
My hands are small, I know,  
but they're not yours they are my own  
but they're not yours they are my own  
and I am never broken  
  
We are never broken  
  
We are God's eyes  
  
God's hands  
  
God's mind  
  
We are God's eyes  
  
God's hands  
  
God's heart  
  
We are God's eyes  
  
God's hands  
  
God's eyes  
  
God's hands  
  
We are God's hands  
God's hands  
We are God's hands 


	3. crystal tears.

This is the last part of my shrine. When I finish my site, there will be a  
part with pictures and things I drew that explain more then I can in words.  
  
  
Crystal Tears  
  
Fifth period.  
No casualties.  
Fifth period.  
Stupid one person plane.  
Fifth period.  
Skimmed the top.  
  
Sixth period.  
Dark day in history.  
Sixth period.  
Anyone know? Hands raised.  
Sixth period.  
Passenger planes hijacked.  
Sixth period.  
Towers gone. Demolished. Flat.  
Sixth period.  
No. People jumping. No!  
Sixth period.  
NO! Is dad OK? No NO!  
  
Seventh period.  
How are they laughing?  
Seventh period.  
I will never laugh again.  
Seventh period.  
Driving on bridges. Look!  
Seventh period.  
Never again.  
seventh period.  
No No No!   
Seventh period.  
Tall towers..  
Seventh period.  
Never again. 


End file.
